Many vehicles and engines associated with vehicles in use today include computerized information and control systems. Such systems typically include a variety of sensors positioned about the vehicle and engine to sense various operating conditions and to develop corresponding electrical signals. These signals are delivered to a control computer or logic device where they are utilized in a controllable and programmable manner to affect the operation of the vehicle and associated engine. Such engine controls are relatively common in the case of modern vehicles, both on and off road.
It is often useful for one interested in data accumulated by a control device of the type described above to have the ability to capture particular data elements having a predetermined association one with the other. For example, the user of such a system might want to know how many miles a vehicle is driven under particular speed and temperature conditions.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.